Viva Las Vegas
by Megan13
Summary: A conference in Vegas... Maddison


**AN: Just something I randomly came up with. I was bored and things pop into my head and I write them down even if they're stupid.**

* * *

"Nice of you to show up," Addison said sarcastically as Mark plopped down beside her. "I thought you were going to miss the flight."

"Right," Mark scoffed, grinning. "Like I would miss a free trip to Vegas."

"True." Addison clicked her seatbelt in place. "Mark Sloan would never miss a chance at naked showgirls and complete chaos if his life depended on it."

Mark laughed. "Do you plan to be a complete joykill the whole trip?"

"We're going for work Mark," Addison lectured, "not fun."

"Come on Ad." Mark nudged her with his shoulder. "Whenever we're together, we _make_ it fun."

---------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he did this to us," Addison said, clucking her tongue.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked. "I can't believe he didthis _for _us."

"We'll have to call down for a cot," Addison told him and watched as he explored the large hotel room."There's no way I'm sleeping in that bed with you."

"And why not?" Mark asked as he fell backwards onto the large bed.

"You won't keep your hands to yourself." She looked at him pointedly.

Mark chuckled. "That's never been a problem before."

--------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored," Mark complained. "Can we please go out?"

"The door is right there Mark," Addison said without looking up from her book. "I'm not stopping you."

"I don't want to go anywhere without you." Mark stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arms. "Please Ad. I'll buy you drinks."

"Drinks?" She glanced up at him. "Plural?"

Mark nodded. "Plural. Anything you want."

"No tequila," Addison said, raising her eyebrows. "Not even you."

"Vodka, my dear Addison." Mark wiggled his eyebrows. "Vodka."

Addison nodded, threw her legs over the side of the bed, and wandered into the bathroom. "Give me ten minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ten minutes." Mark glared at her. "Ten minutes is not a half-hour."

"In my world it is," Addison quipped and sucked happily on her straw. "Ooh, we should go play Blackjack."

"Do you even know how to play Blackjack?" Mark asked skeptically.

Addison shrugged. "What's there to it? You say 'hit me' a few times until you get twenty-one. It can't be that difficult."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You don't think it's difficult?"

"Can't possibly be harder than performing emergency surgeries, can it?" Addison asked, cocking her head as she looked up at Mark.

"Come on Sunshine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her stool. "Let's find out."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you've never played Blackjack before?" Mark asked, slurring, after Addison had, in what could only be described as a miracle, cleaned up at the Blackjack tables. "I mean, casinos don't comp drinks for beginner's luck."

"I may have played a time or two," Addison admitted. She laughed and laced her fingers through Mark's. "Or more."

"You're such a card counter." Mark pulled her body closer to him. "You want to head back to the room?"

"Nu uh." Addison shook her head. "I'm too pumped to sleep."

"Yes, well hitting the jackpot will do that for you." Mark grinned. "We do have to be up pretty early though."

"Are you whimping out on me Mark?" Addison giggled drunkenly. "Mark."

"Yes?"

"You're name's funny."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Is too."

"Let's get married."

Addison rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up," Addison hissed and smacked Mark in the head with a pillow. "We're gonna be late."

Mark groaned and rolled over to face her. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I have no idea," Addison said. "All I remember was the Blackjack tables and then everything else is a blur."

"Same here," Mark said. "Although I'm pretty sure we slept together."

"There was alcohol," she said bluntly. "When have we ever been able to keep our hands off each other when alcohol is involved?"

Mark nodded in agreement. "Never."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Addison." Mark smiled at the OB Addison was speaking with and tugged on her arm. "Excuse me. Addison, we need to talk."

"I'm in the middle of something Mark," Addison whispered, keeping her smile plastered to her face.

Mark tugged harder on her arm. "It's important Addison."

"Fine," Addison hissed, rolling her eyes. She excused herself and followed Mark to one of the more secluded corners of the conference room. "Can I help you?"

"We did something bad last night," Mark told her, eye shifting from side to side. "Really bad."

"It was sex Mark." Addison sighed. "I know it's bad, but we do it just about every-"

"The sex was fine." Mark paused. "I think. You know what? It doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I found _this_ is our room a few minutes ago."

"Well you wouldn't have found anything if you hadn't ditched out of work and gone to take a-" Addison stopped talking and grabbed the paper out of Mark's hand. "What the hell is this?"

"A marriage license with our signatures on it," Mark stated the obvious. "I also found a receipt for the wedding."

Addison looked up at Mark, stunned. "So we're what? Married?"

------------------------------------------------------

"Drink this," Mark said, handing Addison a glass of water. "And take these."

"Oh no," Addison said, pushing the drink and pills away. "I think I need something a bit stronger than Tylenol."

------------------------------------------------------

"So we're married." Addison let the words roll over her tongue. "I'm married to Mark Sloan?"

"I always knew that when I got married I' be completely trashed," Mark thought aloud. "I never thought it would be to you... Although I always kinda hoped it would be you... But anyway I-"

"You always hoped we'd get trashed one night in Vegas and wind up married?" Addison deadpanned.

Mark frowned. "Well when you put it that way..."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone knows Vegas marriages aren't real," Addison said over dinner. "We'll just get an annulment."

"The marriage has been consummated." Mark thought back to earlier that afternoon. "Twice."

"We don't remember last night and this afternoon was more of a..." Addison's shoulders slumped. "You're right. I'm going to have to get _another _divorce."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Let's stay married," Mark suggested and finished off another gin-and-tonic. "I love you anyway."

"Eh," Addison shrugged and took a long swig of her vodka-cranberry. "Whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Just think how freaked out everyone will be when they find out," Addison whispered and snuggled closer to Mark's side. "Derek might hit you again."

"I'll be ready this time,"Mark promised and dropped a light kiss on the top of her head. "I wonder what the Chief will say."

"Well it's his fault," Addison said. "If he hadn't sent us out here we never would have hit it big at the Blackjack tables, never would have gotten free drinks, and never would have wound up outside of that chapel."

Mark sighed. "So, Mrs Sloan, what do you want to do?"

"Get out of bed and go to that stupid conference."

"I guess that would probably be a good idea."

"Should I really change my name?"

"If you're serious about it," Mark shrugged. "About this."

"I think I will." Addison smiled serenely. "But no hyphens. Bad ju-ju."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I called Callie," Addison said as Mark exited the shower. "She told me to shut the fuck up and stop joking about something as sick as eloping with Mark Sloan."

"Sounds like something she'd say," Mark laughed. "So I guess it's all over the hospital by now."

"Undoubtedly."

"You're not upset?"

"Should I be?"

"I just figured you'd freak out and demand a divorce as soon as someone else found out." Mark shrugged. "You did try to OD on Tylenol last night."

"I had a headache," Addison said, narrowing her eyebrows. "Besides,_ I_ called _her_."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Addison nodded and sidled up to Mark's side. "And I even told her to tell George so he could tell all the interns and that way we wouldn't have to worry about breaking the news when we get back."

"Well they'll have plenty of time to think it over." Mark rubbed her arms and grinned. "I'd say a good two weeks at least."

"What'd you do?"

"You're not the only one who made a few calls this morning."

"What'd you do?" She repeated.

"We just got married Addison." Mark looked at her pointedly.

"I hadn't noticed," Addison said dryly.

"Pack your bags Baby. We're going to Hawaii."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek didn't hit me," Mark said after three days of marriage and a quick trip to Seattle Grace for a talk with Richard. "Although Karev looked like he wanted to."

"Karev?"

"Yep." Mark nodded as he pulled his car into the airport parking lot. "He looked like the jealous boyfriend."

"He said he wasn't interested." Addison shrugged. "So I set my sites on you instead."

"Are you saying I'm runner-up to Karev?" Mark feigned hurt.

"Maybe."

"Even if he does come to his senses and realize what he could have had, it doesn't matter. You're stuck with me now, Addison Sloan," Mark told her, his eyebrows raised.

Addison laughed. "Viva Las Vegas, right?"

Mark leaned forward and smirked at her over his sunglasses. "Viva Las Vegas."


End file.
